Change of Heart
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: Yugi Mouto was just your average teen, until one day, he knocked down a girl whilst driving home from his best friend's party. Now, everything is about to change.
1. Prolouge

FULL SUMMARY:

Haku: We've all read (or know of) those fics where Yami (And/or one or more of the other Yamis) is/are a demon/s. Most of the time, in these fics, Yugi (And/or the one or more of the other Hikaris) is/are an angel/angels. But what if...

**What if this whole theory were thrown on end?** -Grins evilly-

I mean, I'm known for twisting the Cliché fics into a way that suits me, and this fic, which coincidentally is for Sayian Jedi, is no different.

So, I sat there thinking for awhile, and I came up with the following ideas.

1. **What would happen if Ryou was the demon?**

Then I thought, No that wouldn't be allowed to happen, because it would mean Bakura would be somewhat of an angel. I don't know about you, but I can't imagine Akifa with feathery wings, singing the Halleluiah chorus... actually, I can, but that's a beside the point.

2. **What about Malik?**

-Coughsplutter- NOOO! That would actually mean I would have make Mariku an angel, and not make him manipulative, snide, murderous, and actually be NICE to him goddammit! So not my style.

This (of course) left me with one final possibility. Ah yes, the good ol' faithful Yugi. 

3 **Yugi**.

He's perfect, did you know that? Yami could make an angel, but no, I won't have him as that in this fic. Yugi, well... He's got just enough evil on him to fit the role well. (If you don't believe me, just look at him when he's pissed off in any of the series... Scary.) And I figured out the perfect way for him to fit the role.

So now you know the reasoning behind the fic, which is logical to me (but might just be complete gobbledegook to you), I shall get on with this fic and tell you what it is about.

ACTUAL SUMMARY (D'oh!):

Yugi accidentally slays a demon, and thus inherits its powers and corrupted nature. Can Yami and the others destroy the curse that binds him, without destroying Yugi and transferring it to one of them?

WARNINGS:

1. Character death.

2. NO shounen Ai. (-Watches Sayian Jedi do the happy dance-)

3. A majorly, MAJORLY OOC Yugi. And I mean majorly... Big Time.... Incredibly... Unbelievably... (Got the idea yet?) OOC Yugi.

4. An obscenely weird Authoress who does anything in the way of a good plot writes this fic. Read with caution.

DISCLAIMER:

-Whistles and dances.- What would actually happen if I didn't put this in? Well anyways, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~*~*~

Change Of Heart

By: Haku Ishatar.

For: Sayian Jedi

~*~*~

Prologue

~*~*~

_Have you ever wondered if maybe there was something... more to life?_

_If life and death were just a sensual dance, enveloping us, and ensnaring the senses, until we become obsessed with nothing more than existence?_

_Is this just a dream? And when will we awaken to the truth._

Deep, glowing crimson orbs stare vividly through the gloom. Two, in a mirror which I find myself situated in front of.

Large, leathery, almost batlike, but not quite... My wings frame my body, with sharp, almost dangerous spiles coming out from each of the shafts, peeking out of the membrane, and dipped with poison. None of these though, is nearly as hurtful as the claws that come out of the joints, two in each wing. One of thee claws; one on the right is broken. Snapped in half, from a battle I had moons ago.

Relatively small in stature, the being in the mirror in front of me was, with black, cherry and gold hair one of the more dominant features of a heart-shaped face. Narrowed and slanting eyes, framed perfectly by sweeping eyelashes, but were ice-cold, and a deep, blood red. My affinity for black leather had not left me, skin-tight as per usual, and covered with many belts, more so than I wore even all those years ago.

Unfortunately, I can no longer wear silver. It gives me a rather terrible rash. An allergy I picked up over the past 20 years, and one usually associated with Werewolves. So, instead of the silver bands that I once wore, I now have cold steel in their place. I still have the silver ones though, a reminder of sorts. Finally, a large inverted puzzle that usually hangs around my neck is roped over the corner of the mirror, the most painful reminder of my past life.

Years ago, I was just like you. Well, as much like you as I could be I guess, but still... I swing from my upside-down perch, legs looped over one of the rafters, and stare at the full length mirror in front of me. You humans make such assumptions about us...

We, the demons, that is.

First off, you assume that by 'slaying' us, you solve your problem. In reality, the shows like 'Angel' and 'Buffy' lie. The being carrying the demon's curse does die, yes, but the 'slayer' inherits the curse, as punishment for murdering an eternal. 

Two, Not all demons are bad. True, those who went mad because of their particular curse ARE bad, but half the eternals that are slayed in this day and age, were merely trying to... erm... How should I put this? Live in peace and harmony for the rest of infinity? No, that's much too corny. We were simply trying to 'have a good time' as you humans put it.

Three, being a demon is exceedingly tedious for the following reasons:

We don't eat.

We don't breathe

AND we are completely sterile. No baby demon boys and girls for us. (Rather a let down, I can assure you.)

But what does this have to do with anything? Well, let's just say I'm setting a few things straight before I tell you my story. I am not a vicious, bloodthirsty monster who wants nothing more than to destroy the world, nor am I some creature out of hell, here to punish you for your wrongs. That's the HOLLYWOOD version of a demon.

I scratch the tip of my head lightly, with my whip-like tail, that ISN'T forked thank you very much.

I'm actually rather articulate I believe, and if you'd notice, I'm not sucking your blood every opportunity I get. No, I'd rather spend my time playing a nice game of solitaire, than do that. (Which shows you how boring eternity can be at times, because solitaire is one of the most boring games on the planet.) 

But anyway, back to the story. I'll tell you my tale, little human, if you have the time to sit and listen. I'll tell you a story of what happened more than 2000 years ago...

~*~*~

Haku: So there you have it. The prologue, and hopefully it sets the stage for one HELLUVVA fic.

Y. Haku: Hi everyone! ^_^

Haga: Sorry we're late. 

Haku: Just in time for the final line boys!

Haku, Y. Haku and Haga: Read and Review!


	2. The Beginning

Haku: Why Hello there everyone!

Y. Haku: Hi!

Haga: Hi!

Y. Haku: -whispering to Haku- You mean he wasn't just a joke muse?

Haku: -whispering back- Hey! I'm running out of people here!

Y. Haku: -sigh-

DISCLAIMER:

Me? Own? Of COURSE I own the multi-million dollar franchise that is Yu-Gi-Oh! Of COURSE I thought up the idea, of COURSE it's mine! (That's sarcasm everyone.) OF COURSE I DON'T OWN IT! NITWIT!

-Cough- sorry about that folks...

WARNINGS:

1. OOC Yugi

2. No shounen Ai

3. Possible Anzu bashing.

4. Character death, swearing, blood and violence.

~~~

The beginning.

~~~

_There has always been a firm belief that the best place to start a story is from the beginning. _

_To tell it all through in chronological order, and explain the events as they happen._

_This is just another of life's little tricks._

The 18 year old blinked owlishly from the front seat of the small car. Ahead of him, the dimly lit streets and sidewalks of downtown Domino were clear, as they should have been, as late as it was. The adolescent was tired and slightly drunk having just come home from a party at one of his friend's apartments. His usually clear, amethyst orbs were fogged with a combination of these two factors, as he looked out over the blurred road in front of him. The vehicle slowed as a blurry amber colour flicked drearily over to red somewhere over the middle of the street. 

The night itself was cold and dreary, slightly wet, and with an under toning of fog, making the conditions dangerous for anyone, and much more so for the drunk teen. The late autumn wet spell had been unexpected, for all the days up to, and including that of the party had been exceptionally clear and cloudless, almost perfect conditions for anything and everything. Not too hot, not too cold. The night, however, the weather had turned dark, foreboding, almost as if it were a warning of what was to come.

The adolescent, however, paid no attention to this. Be it because he was slightly drunk, or maybe he was just too confident in his abilities, possibly even a mixture of the two, but the tri-colour haired boy though he could take on the roads that night. Yugi, the young male's name was, 19 years old, and a world champion duellist. Though, he was still prone to the young habits of the race Homo-sapiens, and like all humans enjoyed getting drunk on occasion as well. He was very short for his age, around the 5 foot range, and often mistaken for younger than he was. Not only that, but Yugi was different to the others around him, very different, through one little gold trinket that he currently held around his neck.

Yes, the one that's shaped like the upside down triangle. (Y. Haku: HIKARI! This is NO time for your perverted humour! Haku: -sulks-)

This trinket held the spirit of a once dead Egyptian pharaoh, known to the boy and his friends as Yami, or, Atemu. At this point in time, the spirit was far from pleased, for his young partner wasn't listening to a word he said. _You are DRUNK Aibou, pull over, so that I can drive._ The spirit said, with his usual, commanding tone. 

Yugi, however (And to the infuriation of his counterpart), did not pull over, but gently pressed on the accelerator as the fogged light above turned green. _Don't worry, Mou Hitori no Boku, I'm fine!_ Was the internal reply to a spirit who looked set to explode. With his left eye twitching, and mumbling something about 'stupid, drunk Hikaris,' the similar appearanced spirit left the boy's consciousness, and locked the door, back to his own room, contained within the puzzle.

The boy shook his head at the moody spirit's antics, and turned his attention back to the seemingly empty road ahead of him.

Keyword? Seemingly. "What the fuck is that?" The boy whispered to himself, as a shadow was caught in his headlights. The shape was too big to be a cat, or a dog, about the size of a small child, and it had strange growths that emerged from where the shoulder joint of a human would be. The creature turned, and Yugi's heart froze. Two gleaming yellow eyes peered out of the gloom, with strange, almost slit like pupils, but on a human face. "Well, whatever it is, it better move quickly, or it'll get hit." The creature didn't move, and it was in that moment, that Yugi realised he'd better do something, far behind the uptake though he was. Slamming his foot on the brakes, he pounded his fist into the horn, in the hopes that the creature would move. 

It didn't.

There was a sickening crunch, as steel hit flesh, and all bones snapped from the force of the blow. The thing, whatever it was, spun over the roof, shattering the windscreen in the process. The force of the brakes and the creature's bodyweight, ground the car to a halt, and a sickening red fluid dripped gently into the car. 

Gently nursing a bump on his forehead, from where his head had slammed into the steering wheel, Yugi gingerly stepped out of the wreck that was once his car. Carefully stepping over broken glass, twisted metal, and that same red substance, Yugi moved towards the limp creature that he had slammed into. _Oh Ra, please let it be a cat._ He found himself thinking as he moved closer to the crumpled form. It moved slightly, and a brilliant glow escaped it. "HOLY SHIT!" Was the drunken cry that escaped the boy's mouth as the creature, covered in blood, and with a broken neck, stood, turned, and grinned. It was humanoid, with large, leathery wings, but strangely, it was the size of a small, girl child. She... it? Had long brown hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail, and would have been remarkably beautiful, if her neck hadn't of been twisted at an impossible angle. Holding his heart, Yugi took a step back.

_Mou Hitori no boku? I think you better see this..._ He hurriedly whispered to his other half, as the lifeless eyes turned on him. Could they be the same ones? Not possible, the ones he saw earlier were full of cold fire, and glistened yellow. These ones were dead and brown... Trembling slightly, the boy moved closer to the figure, almost as if he were mesmerised by the lifeless chocolate orbs. ((Haku: God! How dumb can some people get! Y. Haku: You're writing this, Haku.))

A hissing noise escaped the figure's mouth. _"Yugi Mouto..."_ The lips curved upwards into a wicked smirk, and for the first time, Yugi noticed the creature's wings. Large, and leathery, and tipped with dangerous looking claws. They were obviously broken from where the car had hit. Yugi, of course, was speechless. _"Yugi Mouto..."_ The eyes of the creature rolled madly, and Yugi took a terrified step back, away from the voice that raked his mind, like nails on a chalkboard. _"Your turning is paramount, slayer of the eternal. Take up the curse, or it will be forced upon you."_ Yugi blinked in confusion. This was odd. He had no time to ponder it though, as the creature collapsed, in a type of 'dark light'. He had no time to gather his thoughts, as it struck him down, and captured him in its life-gripping tendrils.

Then, the screaming began...

~~~

Y. Haku: -reading the chapter- Erm... Haku, this is very weird. Have you been reading Steven King again?

Haku: -sliding a Steven King book under her chair with her foot- Erm... no?

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Dagger5**- ^_^ -is very glad you think so- hopefully I can keep it up to standards, Ne?

**Mimiheart**- I'm glad you think it does have potential! I hope you keep reading too... 

**Bayleef**- -shrug- Just stating my reasons... And I'm glad you likey!

**Vanishingact**- Glad you likey! And I'm continuing now!

**Saiyan Jedi**- MUAHAHAHA! You likey? And of course I'd mention you 3 times! I was seeing if I could fit some more into there too...

Y. Haku: Don't mind her, she's hyper today... And I'm starting to think my options with her are sadistic, or hyper... Sometimes both. That's scary...

Haku: -pokes him- Be nice! As for the fanart, my deviantart gallery is located at -blink- At the moment, demon Yugi is my featured...

Y. Haku: Okay, that's enough advertising, Hikari.

**Authoraisarete**- -blinklblink- Okies! ^_^

~~~

Y. Haku: JUST a little note before you all go, Haku got me a Fanfiction account of my own! If yeh wanna go see it, you can find it at... What was it again?

Haga: So, go inflate his ego and pay a visit!

Y. Haku: I'll have my first fic up any day now!

All three: READ AND REVEW!!! 


	3. Two

Haku: SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Takes a deep breath- SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!

Y. Haku: Okay, Hikari, I think you've grovelled enough. They may forgive you for not updating this fic in god knows how long now. 

Haku: -pouts.- Anyways, happy Easter everyone! -Gives out cyber chocolate eggs and bunnies to all-

Haga: -Eats a chocolate insect queen egg- Thanks for the chocolate, Haku.

Haku: That's another thing, IT'S HOLIDAYS!!!! Two weeks of absolute bliss and free time, which means that both this week and next, most likely, everything will be updated. ^_^ Be happy people!

WARNINGS:

1. Insane authoress.

2. No Anzu bashing because I have to keep my Easter promise... Until Easter next year...

3. OOC Yugi.

4. Character death, swearing, violence... the things that make a good action movie...

DISCLAIMER:

Haku: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto....

RANDOM NOTE:

-twitches- Last time, it didn't show the links that I put in my end notes, so if you want to see my devart gallery and Kohaku's fanfiction account, just go to my profile, and you can find the links there. Thankies!

Also, PLEASE check out Kohaku's fics, he's getting upset that I'm getting more reviews than him. And it goes without saying that an upset Kohaku means a not very happy Haku.

~~~

Two.

~~~

_Who are you?_

_Are you a spectator? Or do you take part in the great spectacle of life?_

_Decide, or fate will decide for you._

The spirit of the Millennium puzzle was in turmoil. For what seemed like forever, his Hikari had been screaming and writhing in agony upon the side of the road, and being only a spirit; the ancient pharaoh could not help his younger partner. All previous feelings of anger forgotten, the one known as Mou Hitori no Yuugi watched, and tried to offer soothing words, for all the good they did.

His stern features were etched with worry and anger, for so far, not one person had come to help. 

And, then, as abruptly as the screaming started, it stopped. _Yugi?_ The spirit tried, testing the water before he went, and wrapped his non existent arms around the boy, knowing all the while that Yugi couldn't feel the gesture of comfort. _Are you alright?_ The boy made no signal that he had heard. He was half conscious, a look of great pain etched upon his features, almost as if he was fighting a cataclysmic battle within himself, and his resolve was quickly fading. 

'Stupid question.' The spirit thought to himself, as he watched the boy gasp for air. _Don't worry, Yugi, I'll get us home._ The spirit whispered to the boy, gently probing at the boy's consciousness. Yugi finally seemed to realise what the spirit wanted to do, and retreated to his own soulroom, allowing the corporeal spirit control of his small and slender frame.

Almost immediately a bright light flashed around the boy, and his eyes narrowed, taking upon a bloody crimson hue. Golden streaks raced back through his hair, and his whole stature slimmed out, and took upon a more adult shape. The spirit, now in control of his partner's body quickly paced away from the scene of the twisted wreck, towards a certain turtle-shaped game shop, about three hours walk into the distance.

~~~

Sugoruku Mouto was beginning to wonder what was keeping his usually punctual grandson from returning home that night. Sure, it was Jounouchi's birthday, and thus the group of teenagers had reason to celebrate, but when it was nearing seven the next morning, and Yugi still hadn't returned, or even called, the old man had a right to establish fretting parental instincts in place of 'Yugi's a smart boy, he won't do anything that would put himself in danger'. The old man blinked, his excessively large purple eyes showing just the extent of the worry he felt. 

Suddenly, and making the old man jump in surprise, the bell to the game store part of the home rang, a merry tinkling sound. Running as fast as his short legs would carry him, the man threw open the 'employees only' door through to the shop, and saw a most peculiar sight. 

Yugi stood, panting slightly as if he had walked 3 miles, and he looked slightly different to what the old man remembered. "_Mr. Mouto._" Ahh. That's why. Sugoruku looked at the Pharaoh, currently in possession of his grandson with incessant worry. For the spirit to be panting slightly, he must have walked at least 5 miles.

"What is wrong, Atemu?" The elderly man asked, helping the proud pharaoh inside. The spirit shook his head, and gestured towards the kitchen, as if a statement of not now, food first.

Sugoruku smiled, just like the spirit, looking after Yugi's need for food. But this posed the question, just why was the spirit in control of his grandson's body? It was a well known fact that he only did so when there was trouble, or a particularly hard-slash-life threatening duel, so why?

Once the pharaoh had had a small amount of food, and a glass of water, he looked up, directly into Sugoruku's eyes. Within them, there was a look of great sadness, and Sugoruku found himself thinking, _'Oh shit. What's happened this time?'_

"_Mr. Mouto, I do not know what happened exactly, but there's something wrong with your grandson._" Came the Pharaohs reply to an unspoken question. The Atemu looked down into the empty glass contained within his fingers, running his finger along its rim. "_Whilst we were driving home, we..._" he paused, Sugoruku stared intently at his face, wondering why he had stopped speaking so abruptly.

"Go on." He prompted, a gentle and kind note to his voice. 

The pharaoh sighed, his blood red eyes softened in a look of worry for his partner. "_We hit a young girl."_ Sugoruku gasped. _"She stood in the middle of the road and did not move, even when we tried to stop. She died."_ He said it, with a touch of sadness, but with an air of 'there's more, but will that do?' Sugoruku blinked, wounded by the fact that his grandson and his grandson's best friend (albeit a spirit) had accidentally killed another human, something they had both vowed never to do.

"That's not all, is it?"

_"No, Yugi was... affected. He started screaming, and when he stopped, well, he hasn't spoken in 3 hours."_

"The time it took you to walk home." Sugoruku surmised, and the spirit nodded. "I will inform the police that this has happened, Atemu, in the mean time, go up to Yugi's room, and try to get some rest."

The Pharaoh nodded, and wearily trudged out of the homely kitchen and up the stairs to his partner's room. The darkness gently rested upon the bed that belonged to his Aibou, and gently slipped into the cavernous hallways of his mind.

~~~

Walking along dim and ancient hallways, the pharaoh had a sudden sinking feeling of despair, as he realised that he still hadn't heard a word from his partner ever since the girl died. Was the boy affected that much by the accident? Could he have been? 

'Yes.' That was the answer, for this was Yugi that they were talking about. The Boy had a heart that was much too big, and something like this could shock him into not talking and feeling depressed for the rest of his life. The long corridors of the spirit's mind seemed to drag on as he searched for a path that would lead him to the exit. Not many times did Atemu go to his other's soul room, only when it could no longer be helped did he do so. He believed that this was one of those times, and he would be there to offer the boy company in only the way that he could. 

Finally finding his way out of the dank, moss covered walls of his own dreary mind, Yami pushed open the ancient door to a hallway beyond, and crossed, quickly to his partner's room. Knocking softly upon the door, Atemu proceeded to put his hand upon the door knob to enter, when a shaky voice came from inside. 

"Leave me be Mou hitori no boku! It's for your own good."

"_But Aibou I..."_

"Just GO! Leave me alone!" There was something about Yugi's voice, an edge of panic to it, which instilled a sense of fear into Yami's heart.

"_Are you alright Yugi? I just want your help._"

The growl that followed had an almost insane tint to it, as a very un-yugilike voice whispered dangerously, "I don't need your help, now GO!"

With a startled gasp, the spirit withdrew his hand from the door and stared in horror. A sticky red substance was spreading from the door's handle and slowly seeping to the floor. With slight trepidation, the spirit opened his own hand and looked at the fluid present there. His voice mingled with fear and disgust, Atemu gasped, half in shock, half in anger, "_It's blood, Yugi's soulroom is bleeding."_

~~~  
  


Haku: Okies, everyone, that was dismally short, but I have to leave it there for now. Next chapter focuses a lot more on Yugi, who is feeling... unwell.

Y. Haku: I'd be feeling unwell if I had two throbbing lumps just below my shoulder blades too... 

Haga: You two! Shush!

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Princess Krystal01**- Sorry I kept you waiting so long then. (You wouldn't BELIEVE how hard this is to write.)

**Mimiheart**-And another one! ^_^ You should know by now that I love me cliffies. Anyways, I'm glad you're gonna read! ^_^

**Bayleef**- Mebbe you should have put the pressure on, then I would have updated faster... -sweatdrop- sorry about the long wait

**Saiyan Jedi**- yah, all the stuff's in my bio, check there. And sorry it took so long to update this... It won't take that long next time, okay?

**Galenhiril**- Is that name elvish? -looks at it- Anyways, Yeah, the other characters are in it, though the plotline is Yugi and Yami centric, like most of my fics... Thanks for the compliments!

~~~

Y. Haku: Okay people, you got your new chapter, now READ AND REVIEW!!!

Haku: Please?


	4. Agonising work

Haku: Well, lookie here! It's a fast update!

Y. Haku: That's because it's the holidays and you know it.

Haku: SHUSH! 

Haga: It's the truth though!

Haku: You're all against me, aren't you?

~~~

Agonising work

~~~

_Humans fail to imagine Eternity rather spectacularly. _

_There is a belief that one exists on to an afterlife, but humans connot fathom life for eternity..._

_...Just as they can not fathom death for it as well._

"Hi there! Welcome to the Kame game shop, how may I help you?" It wasn't right, the spirit had decided, that after only one day, Yuugi was expected to go back to work and just... fit in. But there he was, sitting at the quaint game shop's counter and welcoming in all customers, just like usual.

The spirit was currently sitting in the expanse that was his soulroom, staring at his hand in mild disbelief. Only last night had it been covered with blood, the same blood that continued to pour from Yugi's soulroom door. The spirit wanted to know what was wrong with the boy, why he continued as if nothing had happened, when in reality, something bigger than the both of them did? 

True, the police had asked no questions, and seeing as there was a strange lack of evidence at the site of the crash, Yugi had not been taken in for manslaughter, nor drink driving charges. The spirit was glad that his Aibou was't in trouble with the authorities, but thought that the boy was acting almost too normal to be pliable. 

There was a laugh, and the cash register banged open, scattering a few coins. "Whoops!" The boy bent down to pick them up.

Atemu twitched. The way that his partner was acting was far too normal for one who'd accidentally killed the previous night. _"Yugi, we need to talk."_ He icily said to his other half.

A brief flare of anger? And then, in mental reply, _"Not right now, Mou Hitori No Boku, I'm busy."_ The spirit sighed, and appeared in the physical world, visible only to the boy. 

_"_Now, _Yugi, we will talk now."_ The spirit fixed the boy with his patented glare, and Yugi shuddered slightly.

"Thanks! And Come again!" The boy went back to fluttering about the store's high shelves, trying very hard to ignore his partner's cold stare. ((Haku: Are you aware how hard it is not to refer to them as Hikari and Yami?)) The spirit let out a low growl and followed.

_"Yugi..". _The warning carried in the tone was not one to be messed with.

"What? I'm trying to work, Mou Hitori no Boku, so if you'll excuse me..." He went back to the shelves, and the once-pharaoh snarled. 

_"You shouldn't be working at all, Yugi, you had a difficult night last night."_

The spirit's sentiments were repeated by the adolescent's grandfather as he walked through the entryway to the game shop. "Yugi! What are you doing? You shouldn't be working!" The boy nearly cried out in frustration, and the spirit watched as he caught himself in time.

"Would you two just get off my back about it? I'm working, so what? I need to take my mind off some things, and what better way than keeping busy?" The boy turned around and stormed out, leaving both his grandfather, and though his grandfather couldn't see, partner watching his retreating back with dumbfounded expressions.

A sharp pain raced through the spirit's mind, and with a sharp cry of _"Yugi!" _The spirit ran forward and through the display counter and wall to see Yugi in a ball on the ground, cringing in pain.

"It... hurts..." Were the words the boy gasped, as a panicked spirit raced to his side.

_"What does? What hurts? Yugi? YUGI!!" _The boy had slipped into unconsciousness. The spirit's lips pursed, it was times like this he hated the fact that it was only Yugi who could see him, if he wasn't in control, or in the shadow realm. He was helpless, less than a ghost when his partner was unconscious, and his grandfather didn't even know.

~~~

Thus, it was a rather panicked spirit that fretted about the room 3 hours later, when Yugi still hadn't woken up, and the boy's grandfather till hadn't needed anything from the kitchen. Pacing worriedly, and still unable to do a thing to rectify the situation, the spirit waited, until, finally, the boy's grandfather came into the next room, and saw the bundle that was an unconscious boy on the ground.

"YUGI!" There was panic in that tone as the elderly man raced forward and grabbed the boy, shaking him slightly, as Atemu hovered worriedly around them. 

_"It's about time, old man."_ The spirit snapped, relieving some of his stress, even if the elderly male couldn't hear him. Sugoruku lifted the boy as easily as a ragdoll, staring down at him with curiosity. 

" I don't remember you being this light yugi... Probably a trick of my imagination." Yami cringed. The man was wasting time worrying about his Aibou's weight, bedroom, the spirit fretted nervously, waiting for something else to go wrong.

when the boy was unconscious! Following the old man up the stairs and into his Aibou's bedroom, the spirit's feeling of insecurity and panic doubled as he thought about the events of the past night. First, Yugi had broken down and screamed, then the bleeding soulroom door, now this...

What was wrong with his Aibou?

~~~

Haku: Okay then, glad that's done! -sees generally seething looks shot in her direction- Kidding! Kidding!

~~~

"Mou... Mou Hitori no... Boku?" A shaky voice spoke some time later, as a restless spirit sat by the boy's bed.

_"Aibou! Are you alright?"_ A frantic voice called through the air, heard only by the small adolescent.

"It... it hurts." Was the shaky reply, emphasised by the pain held within large, amethyst orbs. 

A transparent hand reached towards the boy, the bed not shifting under the spirit as he sat. _"What hurts, Yugi?" _The boy rolled over, and the spirit stared in shock to see two angry red bulges on a shirtless back. 

"My back hurts... Mou Hitori no Boku... What's happening to me?" There was pain within that voice, and a touch of denial that things were the way they were.

Disbelief marred Atemu's features as he reached out, and placed a hand upon one of the bulges, the red still visible through the apparition. 'That's a very good question.' The spirit thought to himself, though he did not voice it. 'A very good question indeed.'

~~~

haku: Okay, everything has been dismally short this week, blame it on the block, but next chapter, someone gets gravely injured...

Y. Haku: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN!

Haga: Shut up.

Y. Haku: -scowls deeply-

Haku: Anyways, I'm not giving away who it is, or how... but someone will be hurt, and a more 'Demonlike' Yugi will begin to show his face. Okeday? And no review replies this week, I'm too far behind schedule... I promise I will next week though.


	5. Darkness Dawns

Haku: Today, I feel inspired.

Y. Haku: Why do you feel inspired, Hikari?

Haku: I dunno, but I feel like writing. Thus, I shall write.

Haga: OooooKaaaaay then...

Haku: Look! Early update! Be happy people! This was updated early because of the following reasons:

1. My brain is on FIRE when it comes to this fic, and that enables me to write like a madwoman. (Unlike certain other fics. -coughH.Hcough-)

2. I felt like it.

3. I was surprised with a trip to Geralton for the next three days earlier this week. (Don't worry, am taking lined paper and will update things when I get back.)

4. The fact that my scanner is fixed makes for a very happy Haku.

DISCLAIMER:

Me own? You've got to be joking. If I owned Yu-gi-oh! The characters wouldn't bullshit on about friendship at every opportunity.

~~~

Darkness dawns

~~~

_Sometimes people have to do negative things to get by._

_They do what they can to survive,_

_No matter the cost._

((Haku: Are those things getting annoying yet?))

Yugi was in pain. The spirit could sense the fear, anger and worry radiating from the boy. Neither knew what was going on, and neither was sure that they wanted to. But the fact remained that something _was_ going on, and that was something that Atemu just _didn't_ appreciate. If there was one thing that could be said about the Pharaoh it was that he liked to know everything about a situation before he want blindly rampaging into it, however, he would 'rampage' on occasion if the information he had gathered was sufficient to justify it, or he was going to run out of time if he didn't do so.

Atemu had the strangest feeling that the last could be applied in the case of his Aibou. He wanted to help Yugi, but how to help when one is but a spirit, and your partner grows darker by the hour?

The Pharaoh snapped out of his revere, as the boy stirred near him. It had been the same for awhile, Yugi would come to, ever so slightly darker than before, then slip into unconsciousness again, succumbing to the pain that was the throbbing red bulges on his back, that seemed to grow larger by the minute. Dull amethyst slid open, revealing pain, and weariness, and the spirit noticed that they were narrowed, and slightly less cherubic than before.

_"Yugi?"_ The spirit asked; worry lining every syllable of his speech. 

"I'm fine." The boy replied, even managing a weak smile, which looked more a grimace than anything. Atemu frowned. "No, really." The boy sat up, wincing slightly, as the Spirit felt the red welts give another painful throb. "Okay, maybe not." The boy did manage a proper smile this time though, as he gently swung his legs around, in an effort to get out of the bed. 

_"Yugi..."_ The pharaoh's voice held a hint of warning, though it was disregarded by the boy as he gently stood up, staring down at his chest, where Sugoruku had wrapped white linen around the lumps, tightly, but not uncomfortably so.

Yugi smiled at the old man's handiwork. "I'm going to go out for a bit, Mou Hitori no Boku, some fresh air is what I need right now."

_"But Yugi..."_

"No, Mou Hitori no Boku. I'm fine."

The corporeal being let out a low growl, determinedly following Yugi out of the house, or, at least that was his plan, though it was abruptly halted when he was unexplainably slammed back into his soul room. Caught off guard, and blinking slightly at the abrupt change of scenery, The spirit stood up, and placed his hand upon the door of his room, with every intention of coming out, and telling Yugi off for pulling such a stunt, when he was obviously unwell. Unfortunately, as he put his hand upon the doorknob, He discovered something, the door was locked. Yugi had locked him in.

~~~

Katsuya Jounouchi, ((Haku: Someone's going to kill me.)) a blonde 19 year old originally born in Brooklyn, America, but whom moved to Domino when he was very young, was happy.

He was happy in the way that only Yugi's long time best friend (Besides a certain dead spirit) and companion could be. What more could he ask for, he had a low paying job, several friends, and the respect of most of the duelling community. Well, except for one brunette, blue eyed CEO, but who could have everything, right?

To top it all off, His father was trying to stop drinking, as a sort of, Birthday Present for the teen. Whoever knew the old man cared? Thus, the factors stated above make for one very happy Jou. 

One very happy Jou who'd decided to blow some time at the Arcade, where he was loosing money, and quickly.

"Awww! CRAP!" The blonde shouted as, yet again, his little fighting figure was crushed by the girl character he was up against. Next to him, his little sister and friend, Shizuka smirked triumphantly. 

"See? Chun-Li can kick Ken's ass any day!" Jou scowled at his sister's choice of words. Sure, she was no longer the naїve and helpless 12 year old she had been, but she had developed a rather wild streak the past few years, and rather enjoyed using more... colourful language than the standard person. 

"Oh go play Dance Dance Revolution, or something, Shizuka." He said, his happy mood vanishing as he watched her. She merely pouted and held out her hand expectantly.

Her amber eyes locked on his own, and there was a cheeky glint present, that Katsuya just didn't like. "You know the rules, big bro, looser pays for the next game."

Grumbling slightly about over eager sisters, and he didn't know WHAT he saw in her, Jou handed over the money, thinking it wiser than to test his sisters 'female state'. (His words.) Shizuka smiled brightly and ran off to another console, immediately challenging some punk 15 year old to a game of 'Superstar Grand Prix.'

He scowled. "The girl turns more into a tomboy every day, I swear." Turning, and noticing that his pockets were exceptionally lighter than they should have been, Jou went to sit in one of the booths near the window. 

Counting his money dejectedly, he realised he was seventeen dollars short. He hadn't lost THAT many games, had he? He sighed; he really should stop challenging his sister. At this rate, he'd run out of money long before he even beat her once.

Secretly, he'd been wondering how she got so good, but then thought it was no real surprise, considering the amount of time she and her new, rather shady, friends spent in the arcade. Jou looked dejectedly out the window, his unfocused gaze not really concentrating on anything, until a familiar spiky mop of hair waltzed past the window.

"Yugi! Hey Yugi!" he called, cheering up immediately at the sight of his friend and companion, and racing out of the Arcade.

Briefly, Shizuka looked up, shook her head and whispered, "Idiot." Before going back to her game.

Jounouchi shot her a completely ignored look that would have read, "I heard that." had she been looking, and pounced on his friend.

Or he would have, had not a call come from the petite king of games first.

"Jou, stay back." 

"Yuge?" The blonde asked, dumbfounded as the boy held up a hand to stop the amber eyed teen. Suddenly, the boy bent in on himself, eyes scrunched up in pain, gasping, screaming. Jou stared before he came to his senses. "YUGI!" He tried to race forward, but a wind erupted around Yugi, buffeting him back. He couldn't get to the boy, even as he watched in horror, as two large growths exploded from the poor unfortunate's back, dripping with black blood and what looked like a clear liquid that smelt vaguely like petrol. Blood and liquid splattered everywhere as Yugi screamed, and thrashed, trying to dislodge, or deny, the growths on his back, bits of ripped shirt and white linen hanging off them. 

To say Jou was terrified was like calling the devil a bad little boy. Jou was beyond terrified, FAR beyond terrified. "YUGI!" He screamed, once again, trying to get to the boy, but once again unable to, for the wind, acting as a diffusible and invisible shield, protecting the boy from outside influence. The boy straightened, and stood, suddenly a lot calmer, though the wind still rippled about his body like some unseen curse. The blood splattered ground beneath him trembled, and a blast of raw power slammed Jou off his feet, and through the arcade window, glass ripping at his skin and biting into his body. There were screams everywhere, as people took in the sight of the creature Yugi had become, and ran, terrified in many different directions. 

Jou could have sworn through the haze clouding his vision he saw Yugi smirk. The boy moved closer, the wind still blowing leaf litter around him in a small swirl, and Jou was able to finally get a good look at the growths that came out of the boy's back, even through the haze of pain and blood dripping down over his eyes.

The bat wings beat slightly, black blood already hardening upon their surface, a lacy midnight membrane stringing from one bone junction to the next. He vaguely heard Shizuka screaming.

He grinned, and let out a small bark-like laugh. "This is definitely not how I thought I would die." Yugi locked his eyes upon the Brooklyn boy, and Jou dimly registered that they had become pools of purple, so deep they were almost black, outlining catlike pupils. The last thing he saw, before he lost consciousness was a clawed hand spinning towards the side of his head.

With a sudden rush of pain, Katsuya Jounouchi blacked out.

~~~

Y. Haku: Haku, I've just read your story plan, and you realise that if you're not killed for doing that to Jou, you're definitely going to be killed for what you have planned.

Haku: Ahh well, life was good while it lasted...

REVIEW REPLIES:

(Both for Last chapter, and chapter 3.)

**Vanishingact**- Sorry! At least I've updated extra early this time to make up for it, ne?

**Mimiheart**- AND another one! PUAHAHAHAHA -coughhack-

**Blaquerose**- O.o I inspired you? I feel speshul! And yes, the Hikaris are evil beings in disguise I tell you! EVIL!

Y. Haku: Hikari...

Haku: Shutting up.

**tati1**- Wai! I'm glad you like! -Glomps- And as for your question... wait and see...

**galenhiril**- O.o Lady of green huh? And yeah, -points up- the ouchies were his wings. 

**Spiritual Winds**- -shoots dark look- Leave my buddy alone... But I needed a break from writing S-ai anyways, you kinda gather these things when you start daydreaming about Yami snogging Bakura in the middle of a maths class. (Did actually happen) But I still have all the other fics with nummy bishi goodness in them. (And look out for a random outtake in this fic, okiday?)

**Saiyan Jedi**- yes, but I feel so guilty, I left everyone on a CLIFFHANGER! Do you know how bad that is? And sorry I couldn't make it Tea, but I do have something planned for her. -Starts cackling insanely-

Y. Haku: She'll probably kill you when she finds out who else is gonna die anyways.

Haku: SHUSH! JOU DOESN'T DIE!!!

**Bayleef**- Yah, I luff mah lil' Yugi-kun. Anyways, hope that wasn't too freaky...

~~~

Haku: So I hope you is happy, my fantastic readers, I is updating once again, and I feel proud! 

Haga: Remember to leave a review! See you next time!


	6. Beginning of the End

Haku: -is grinning-

Y. Haku: -looks pissed-

Haga: -looks between them, confused-

Haku: -waves about her new glasses, which are the reason that Y. Haku's so pissed-

Y. Haku: -tries to snatch them away from her- EITHER PUT THEM ON OR PUT THEM AWAY! DON'T KEEP WAVING THEM ABOUT!

Haku: -pouts- Well, I got glasses a few days ago, which means no more tiredness and headaches for Haku! -Starts singing... badly- And I can see clearly now my glasses are on... I can see all obstacles in my way... -runs into a tree-

Y. Haku: -sighs-

-----

The beginning of the end

-----

Sleep eternal, Sleep forever, beautiful, warm, comforting.

Or death and it's ice coldness?

The rain had started, cold and thick drops from heaven that slammed relentlessly into the few people who dared wander the streets at night. There was a gentle 'splish' as one of the many strays of the city raced through a puddle, barking mercilessly at the clouds, as if his thunder could compare to that which raced overhead. Wind whistled through the cracks of the hoses in this poor district, and the ones inside huddled closer together for fear of something colder than the biting air that should have long past with the frosty months.

The shadow flicked overhead, barely visible for the cloud cover, and only noticeable by the way that the church spire cross rippled and bent, the passing noted by an inanimate object. The kind of happening to be claimed 'made by vandals' in the dawn.

But it was upon this bent spire that the creature landed, claws hooking into the metal of the spire, the cool steel literally boiling upon it's touch. A spiked, bony tail wrapped around the material, the ooze not even burning the creature's flesh as deep pools of velvet peered out over the night.

An inhuman roar split the night, causing those in the drafty houses to cling tightly to one another in terror.

----

((Haku: Hands up everyone who likes the new Yugi?

-slience-

Haku: FINE THEN!))

-----

Dark... Dark all around. Spinning consuming, everywhere.

"Am I dead?" He heard the words, but wasn't sure where they came from, himself, someone else, God? He blinked in the consuming darkness. Blacker than midnight on an overcast night.

There was a snort which echoed in the darkness around him, a familiar snort laced with cold undertones that spoke of one who had forgotten how to use his heart. "Not quite yet, Puppy, but if that mouth of yours keeps moving, you will be floating by the pearly white gates." He knew that voice, the snide undertone, the insult, especially gave it away.

"Great, I'm in a world of blackness, and the only voice around is Kaiba's." He spat into the void, his voice dipped with the poison that had flooded his system only a few hours before, and he earned himself a snide chuckle in reply. He suspected he was in comatose.

"Listen to me Mutt; I'm your spiritual guide, here to free you from the darkness." There was a sick sense of humour behind the words, uttered in a complete deadpan that left the one the voice called mutt wondering whether what was said was true or not. "If you go the wrong way and die, the world will be much more pleasurable, so do what you're good at, and don't follow my directions."

"You have GOT to be joking!" He raged, both at the humour in the others tone, and the fact that he thought it all a joke that the blonde was surrounded by darkness. Enough so, that for a moment he didn't notice that his world was plunged into the light, as his eyes snapped open, glare ready upon his features. He blinked a few times to readjust his eyes to the world of colour and light around him.

Back came the mechanical noises that seemed to have left him in the state of darkness he was in, and a car omitted a low, rumbling whine as it chugged down the street below. He looked at each detail in the sterilized ward, the machine that was gently omitting a soft 'beep' periodically, to show that it was measuring his heartbeat, and the omnious IV that was attached to his right hand, and (when he couldn't avoid it any longer) a certain blue eyed face that was looking over him with the upmost amusement on his features, as Jou's vision cleared. The blonde scowled, and tried to make a grab for the CEO's neck.

"Of course I'm _yanking your chain_ you idiot. And don't try to move. The Anaesthetic will wear off quicker. And trust me; pain is not a thing you want to feel right now." He smirked, looking smug with himself, as the blonde blinked, and tried to move his arm again. Once, twice, but still, it did not move even a fraction of a millimetre.

"I'm PARALYZED!" The Brooklyn boy yelped, fear flying through him faster than one could blink. The disposition of the one next to him seemed not to faze the brunette, who moved back into his seat and made himself more comfortable. He was overly tall, compared to most Asiatic people, standing at 6'1'' and showing every inch of it even seated in form hugging clothes that brought out that extraordinary feature. His long face suited his figure, as his stony features and chiselled looks. He was the image of ice beauty, down to his cold blue eyes, and cinnamon coloured hair.

He had finely chiselled lips from which only spilled words calculated and re-calculated to give the most pain and misery possible. In other words? He was an asshole, and the bane of Jounouchi's life.

"It was quite a poison they found in your system, mutt, extremely potent. You're quite lucky they found you when they did. Even after the toxin was removed, it had wreaked havoc on your body. In other words, you're a vegetable. Not much of a step down on the food chain from where you were dogging it before." A low growl left Katsuya's throat. "Now, now, puppy, Dogs can't talk."

"It's never stopped me before." The blonde shot back, his anger flaring within his eyes, concentrating on the CEO's features, and wondering what they would look like crushed and broken upon the pavement.

"Yes, but before you could at least follow around like the withering puppy you are, instead of just lying there and waiting for your master to come to you." A flare of red coated Jou's vision, as he tried to leap out of the bed and preferably rip Kaiba's throat out.

Kaiba stood up. "Puppy, the doctor's reports state that you should regain full use of your limbs within a few weeks. It seems that the paralysing agent in the poison was only temporary. Either that, or you've eaten so much junk in your life that you've" he allowed himself a smirk "gotten used to incidents like this."

"Why are you here anyway?" Jounouchi asked, scowling at the tall man above him.

The CEO's smirk grew larger. "Why, Puppy, didn't you know? I own this doghouse."

Jou growled. There was something about the fact that your greatest enemy owned the hospital you were in which made one feel uneasy.

With a swish of his pristine white trench coat, the CEO turned on his heel, his buffed shoes letting out a soft squeak upon the green linoleum.

Reaching the door, however, one silver armbanded hand upon the doorknob, the brunette turned. "Just who did this to you anyway?"

Jou scowled, he'd been trying not to think of that little fact, purple cat eyes, that froze his heart when he even thought of them, bat wings shooting, beating mercilessly to instill fear, and a dangerous rattail that flew out and easily knocked a stopsign in two as it swayed gently from side to side. But the face, round, soft, gentle, and set into a grotesque expression of pleasure and bloodlust.

His own screaming voice crying "Yugi!" and the frightened way another had screamed desperately, tearfully, "GET BACK JOU!"

The pain of glass biting into his frame, and the smirk upon the boy's face that he once thought of as friend. And the prominent fangs in that smile.

He turned his head, so the CEO couldn't see the lie upon his face. "I don't know." But the blue eyed teen knew, he knew as he stared at the lethargic figure, rendered immobile on the bed. The truth was something Jounouchi just couldn't face.

----

A long string of swearing split the otherwise pristine silence of the maze-like soul room of a certain ancient spirit. This spirit was sitting by a large, wrought-gold door which bore the inscription of a large eye of Horus. The ground about him was littered with hairpins, and he swore once again in frustration as another one broke. He reached into the small box next to him, which had appeared out of nowhere, when he had expressed a wish for a way to open the large and threatening door in front of him. The hairpin slid into the lock, and once again, the swearing began.

-----

Haku: Sorry for the short chapter, but I did hint at a LOT this chapter... like who one of the three people who actually die is. (And no, I'm not changing my plot. If Jedi thinks she can kill off mah poor Baku, then I'm allowed to mess with the characters. This is an angst fic, remember.)

Y. Haku: -growls-

Haku: Oh, and... -holds up a signed piece of paper- I'm now a member of the spectacle squad!

Haga: I'm the founder!

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Galenhiril- ** Oh yes, Geralton was funfun! And Poor poor Jou's alive! -grins-

**Vanishingact-** Sorry for the lack of update... I'll get things done quicker in the future, I promise.

**tati1-** Of course I'm not killing Jou. As for the plot... well... you'll just have to see now, won't you? -grins evilly-

**Spiritual Winds**- WHOO! Darkshipping glory! Nah, but Malik and Haga just doesn't work. Malik/Ootogi does though!

Y. Haku: You've been far too influenced by your friends, Haku.

**Bayleef-** -X Files music plays- Whoah, that IS creepy. So how's Yugi? A complete 180 from his original personality?

**Puying-** You flatter me. It's not that good. Angst is just my specialty.

----

Haku: Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter, Seto gets a night-time visitor, and Bakura and Ryou show up!

Y. Haku: Read and review!


End file.
